


Risk

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Ahsoka keeps risking herself on the battlefield, and Rex is worried.





	

Ahsoka walks in, carrying herself in a way that Rex is very familiar with - her arms are crossed tightly over her chest, holding onto her biceps.  Kriff, Skywalker probably just finished tearing into her for the stunt she pulled on the battlefield earlier, running right into the line of fire to draw the droids away from the rest of them.  Any other time and Rex would have a stern word with her as well, but it looked like the general had done his job for him.

“Come here.”  Rex stands, his lips pressed together in a firm line.  He’s not good at this, but she needs something to contrast whatever her Master said - Rex lives and fights for his general, but he knows the man can be harsh when he’s worried.

She looks suspicious at first, pretty blue eyes shining with tears that she tries and fails to blink away before he sees them.  “What?”

“You need a hug, c’mere.”  He opens his arms, and she only hesitates a moment longer before throwing herself into his chest.  “Hey, it’s alright,  _ cyar’ika _ , you know he doesn’t do it to hurt you.”

“Still does,” Ahsoka whispers, huffing as she buries her face in his shoulder.

Rex sighs, rubbing her back.  “I know, I know.  General Skywalker’s just worried about you.  So am I, you scared the hells out of us today.”  She’s still impulsive and reckless, and while he loves her for it, he can’t spare the years she scares off his life every time she bolts off on the battlefield.

“I’m sorry, Rexer.”  Ahsoka sighs, but he only releases her once he feels the tension drain out of her muscles.  “I didn’t want to scare you, but you know there was only one way to keep you all safe-”

“I know.  But listen to me: it’s  _ our  _ job to keep you safe.  It’s  _ my _ job to keep you safe.  I’d never forgive myself if something happened to you because I wasn’t there to watch your back.”  Rex cups her cheek, running his thumb over the white marking there.  “Just…  _ try _ to be careful.”  

Ahsoka wraps her arms around him again, smiling a little.  “I’ll try,” she says, “But no promises.  I want to keep you safe, too.”  

Rex sighs again and tilts her chin up to catch her lips in a gentle kiss.  It’s the best he’ll get, and he’ll take it.


End file.
